A Christmas Carol
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Ciel was never one for Christmas but one this particular Christmas he will be visited by 3 spirits. AU Older!Ciel


Chibi: Excuse my lateness also Ciel is a little older in this for reasons

~X~X~X~

On a particular street, in London, England lives and works the greedy old miser, Ciel Phantomhive. He ran the candy empire, Funtom despite his fortune he was very frugal.

This is a story of a peculiar event that happened to this young man.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from his office. Within seconds a tall, well-dressed man with brown-eyes and black hair entered he seemed a bit tired.

"Yes, Master what is it?" The man said. Ciel looked at the papers he had and moves some bag of money aside. His office glowed with a dim light from two gas lamp on Ciel's desk. It was Christmas Eve and Ciel had no intention of celebrating it. Ciel checked the paper once more making sure each and every number was correct.

"File these reports then be off with you, you get Christmas Day off it's a Christmas present…" Ciel said as he adjusted his eye patch.

"Thank you sir, but what about yourself, what will you do for Christmas?" Sebastian asked as he looked through the papers.

"What I do during the holidays is none of your concern, Sebastian now be out of my sight." Ciel said, just after Sebastian left, a man with red hair entered upon the bridge of his nose were small glasses.

"What are you doing here McMillan?" Ciel said not bothering to look up at his companion from school.

"Oh I just wanted to invite you to my Christmas party, Ciel it's been so long since we've been together for a gathering." The red headed man said. Ciel shook his head.

"I am not one for parties, nor would I like to partake in one, McMillan go away I am a very busy man. I don't have time to deal with you." Ciel said dismissing his old companion, waving his hand in a shooing fashion, as if he was more of a stranger than an old friend.

"Alright… but if you change your mind, the offer is still open." McMillan said looking down at the dark wooden floor; he shifted his feet for a bit before giving a last attempt at trying to get his old friend to come to his Christmas party.

"Are you certain Ciel, your Aunt Red is going to be there." He said, Ciel rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, he black leather boots making an audible click on the wooden floor, Ciel walked from behind his desk to McMillan, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, Ciel looked directly into the man's eyes with his cold hard eye.

"McMillan I could care less about her and the party, please stop trying to get me to come, it would be a waste of time." Ciel said rolling his eye before leaning back on the desk. McMillan sighed and nodded his head. He turned around and exited, his boots making a soft clicking sound until Ciel heard the door close behind him. Sebastian came back in.

"Master, I am done filing away the reports as requested." Sebastian said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Ciel looking up at Sebastian and yawned, he waves his hand infront of him.

"Good, now leave you're dismissed but you better not be late on the 26th, Sebastian." Ciel said as he dismissed Sebastian, the butler left. Ciel sighed as he silently turned off the gas lamp in his office, locking his door and frosted window as he glared outside at the children rushing home. There were pale women in heavy winter coats running to their home, several bright lights in the snow frosted window of the nearby houses on and a jovial laugh here and there, unheard by the miserable miser, Ciel. The young man put on his winter coat, top hat and exited, heading home as the night began to take over, moonlight illuminating some of the streets that weren't lit by the street lights.

Once home Ciel ordered his maid to run him a hot bath. Ciel made himself some tea, sipping it before quietly before his maid alerted him that his bath was ready, Ciel stood up and silently walked to his bathroom, his heavy boots making an ungodly sound. Ciel removed his clothing and slipped into the bath. Once his bath was done, he dried off and put on a nightgown and head upstairs, ready to go to sleep. Ciel looked around his bedroom as if anyone was going to be there to invite him to another party. Ciel rolled his eye as he remembered his schoolmate's word.

"Party, heh he thought he could invite ME to a party." Ciel said as he shuffled over to his bed slowly removing his eye patch, he set it down when he felt a chill go down his spine then a cold breeze upon his neck, the cold air slipping down his back and to his neck again. Ciel shivered as he turned around to nothing. But then Ciel heard footsteps, loud footsteps. Footsteps and chains coming up the stairs, Ciel stilled staring at the space where the stairs ended. Ciel paled two shades at what he saw. Ciel couldn't believe what he saw; he rubbed his eyes before looking again. Before him stood his old business partner, Alois Trancy who had died the previous year, bound to him was chains, broken chain as well as rusted ones that wrapped all too tightly against his body. He looked clearly cold and shivered, he looked tired and miserable. Both him and Ciel stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Ciel regained the ability to speak.

"T-Trancy?" Ciel whispered barely louder than a whisper. Alois looked up at Ciel, now shame was on his face.

"Ciel…" Trancy spoke his voice raspy and tired, as if he had worked himself too hard.

"Ar-aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ciel asked. Alois nodded

"Aye I am… but I couldn't enter the kingdom of heaven… I was bound to chain and forced to walk the Earth forever and the same will happen to you if do not change I am here to warn you Ciel." Trancy said in the same voice. Ciel scoffed, and tried to swap at the transparent figure.

"What ridiculousness, I must be dreaming…" Ciel said, Alois sighed and shook his head.

"You wish it would be, but it isn't. I warn you that you will share the same fate as I." Alois said. Ciel scoffed once more.

"No, I shan't I am certain you are bound because of how promiscuous you were in life, with no decency." Alois frowned.

"You do not heed my words then? So be it but I know that you will change by seeing what lies ahead for this night when the clocks strikes, you will see pain, Ciel Phantomhive." Trancy said before disappearing into the darkness. Ciel rolled his eyes…. Again and turned around to lay in his bed before he heard the clock ring. Ciel looked at the clock in disbelief before he head a figure's shoes in front of him.

X!X!X!X

Chibi : I mean to post this before Christmas but stuff happened and I found it lying in my junk folder… sorry.


End file.
